Dresses, Desserts and Declarations
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: When Serena agrees to go for a meal with Bernie, she doesn't realise it's to the posh Italian restaurant for couples on the high street... Luckily, she dressed for the occasion. Berena one-shot.


**Just a random little idea developed from another one-shot I was writing... It's not great as I was falling asleep trying to finish it, so apologies for that!**

 **Set before the theatre kiss and from Serena's perspective, if you want some context :) enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

When I first entered Gli Amanti's, I thought I was early as I could see no sign of Bernie anywhere. It was a posh restaurant she'd chosen, the bottom floor of a small hotel tucked right into the top corner of the high street, so well that my taxi nearly drove past it.

The interior of the restaurant was a deep red, and I suddenly realised it was almost the same colour as my dress. I'd bought it especially for that evening, something sophisticated and flirty but not overly so. I was going to go for the one in the shop with the very low neckline, but I knew that would be an accident waiting to happen; I wanted to impress Bernie, not make a fool of myself.

Once my eyes had adjusted to the low lighting, I decided it was a rather lovely little place. Quiet classical music played as the backdrop to the faint clattering sounds of the kitchen and cutlery. A low drone of chatter filled the air as people sat at tables draped in red cloth. Chandeliers glittered above their heads: heads of what predominantly seemed to be... couples.

"Serena."

The soft, familiar voice made me jump slightly, and my eyes moved to the source of the noise. Bernie was stood at the bar.

I'd looked straight past her when I first walked in, not evening considering that that was my colleague. She looked so different. For starters her hair was was pinned up with just one lock of hair either side of her face hanging loose. Her dress was an off the shoulder black number that clung to her every curve. She wore a diamond necklace too, that brought out her eyes and matched her earrings, dangling and sparkling in the light. I looked her up and down quickly and immediately my heart rate rose, though I did my best to hide it.

"Bernie." I smiled, taking the glass she offered me. I looked to her eyes but they were looking elsewhere. My cheeks began to burn as I felt her gaze trace every line of my body as she took in my outfit, lingering on my chest for a second longer before meeting my gaze.

"You look..." She paused, trying to find the right word.

"Stunning? Drop dead gorgeous? Breathtaking?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Breathtaking, let's go with that." She winked, before motioning to the waiter that we were ready to be seated. He led us to a table by the window, where we could see the lights of Holby twinkle as the night settled in.

"So how was your day off?" Bernie asked me, gently swirling her wine around the glass.

I laughed slightly. "Well when you've been working at Holby City Hospital as long as I have, there is no such thing as a "day off" anymore. I spent the morning catching up on paperwork, then I got a call from Raf at lunch time asking if I could watch the kids whilst he did a supermarket run. So rather than my afternoon consisting of housework and Shiraz, it was spent with 3 children who had the energy levels of Usain Bolt. We stopped playing tag in the garden because I thought I was going to pass out." I felt faint just thinking about it. Bernie however, seemed rather amused.

"Sounds very fun." She raised her eyebrows in a mocking way. "Did Evie not help you?"

"Ha. No. As soon as I got there she shut herself in her room. I called her to ask if she'd change Theo after he spilt soup on his pants, but she just looked at me and said "welcome to my world Serena" and went back upstairs!" I exclaimed, sitting back in my chair. "After that whole ordeal I really do feel for the girl. Took me 15 minutes to get a new pair of trousers on Mr Wrigglebottom."

While I was talking I fiddled with the napkin I'd laid on my lap, not being able to meet my colleague's eye. When I finally looked up, I found her big brown eyes looking at me intently over her glass that teased at her lips. I decided to change the subject.

"So did you know this was a mostly couples restaurant when you booked it?" I asked nonchalantly, noticing how she ever so slightly bit her lip, placing her glass back on the table.

"No, I didn't." She replied, though her slightly pink cheeks told me otherwise. I just shook my head and smiled as the waiter returned with our menus.

Three courses and a bottle of wine later, it was 10:30pm, and we were both encompassed in a happy buzz brought on by alcohol and shared tiramisu.

"You know, there's a rumour going round about that new F1 on Darwin- apparently she's Jac Naylor's sister." Bernie said, licking her spoon clean of any traces of cream or cocoa powder. "Jasmine, I think she's called."

"I didn't think you were one to listen to gossip Ms Wolfe." I raised an eyebrow, scraping the last of the dessert from the plate and moving it towards Bernie's mouth. The evening had been filled with flirtatious moments like this, and I wouldn't have been surprised if the kangaroos in Australia could feel the heat in the air between us. It was a nightmare trying to pay my half of the bill, Bernie wouldn't hear of it and insisted on laying the full thing. She ate the last mouthful of dessert I offered her and I placed the spoon down on my plate.

"Well usually I don't listen to gossip Ms Campbell but I've been keeping an ear out lately."

"How mysterious. Do enlighten me as to why."

"Well. Last week I overheard two of the porters whispering by the vending machine, but all I heard was "Serena and Bernie Wolfe... smiles... looks" which, as you can probably imagine, I was curious about. So I've been dipping in and out of the rumour pool since."

"Oh. And what conclusion have you come to Sherlock?" I asked, tilting my glass for the last of my wine.

"My conclusion, dearest Watson, is that the underbelly of the hospital believe we'd make a good couple."

Well I have to say, I was expecting that. I'd thought the same for ages.

"And what is your opinion on this... matter?" I asked slowly, the fate of my evening resting on her answer.

"Seeing as you asked, I think they may be right. If you're ready lets go."

A smile played on her lips as she stood up, waiting for me to do the same as we made our way outside. The air was crisp now and I could see my breath in front of me. I shivered slightly, moving closer to Bernie.

"Are you getting a taxi home?" I asked her, trying my best to stop my teeth chattering, but unfortunately to no avail.

"Yes. And I'd better call for one quick before you get frostbite." She grinned, pulling out her phone and ordering our cab. After placing the phone back in her purse, she slowly put her arm around me and gently rubbed my shoulder. I was silent for a few minutes, revelling in the pleasure I got from being so close to her. Eventually though, I moved from her hold and faced her.

"I think, maybe, we would." I said hesitantly, watching my breath disappear into the night.

"Sorry?" She looked confused.

"The rumour. I think we would make a good couple too." My voice quietened to a whisper as Bernie took in what I was saying. The penny finally dropped, and a smile played on her lips.

"Oh really?" She asked, looking me up and down again. There was something about her when she did that that sparked a flame inside my chest.

"Yes, and I think we should find out if they're right." I said, and before I could think about what I was doing, I kissed her.

Our lips collided then our bodies not long after. My fingers ran through her hair until it reached the pin holding it up, which I quickly pulled out so her curls tumbled down over her ears. Her hands slipped around my waist, pulling me in closer and feeling the warmth of my skin beneath my dress. We were locked in an embrace, one which was only broken by the sharp horn and glaring headlights of our taxi arriving.

Reluctantly we broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Where to ladies?" The cabbie called out of his window, grinning at the sight.

"My place or yours." Bernie whispered, still out of breath as she opened the taxi door.

"Yours, Jason is home." I whispered back, and climbed in the back of the car.

"64 Hollmeade Avenue please." Bernie told the driver as she pulled the door shut. The car set off and I felt her fingers slip between mine as she held my hand, rubbing my thumb until we finally reached the evenings final stop; Bernie's bedroom, where hand holding turned into something a lot more...


End file.
